Luis, Unknown
by Joachim 7
Summary: A RE:4 fic, what happened to Luis when we didn't see him. R&R please, I hope that you peoples enjoy. Chapter 4 is up! ( it's longer...and Luis dies ) this is the last chapter
1. Default Chapter

I finished RE:4 a few days ago, so this story is about my favorite character, who looks scarily like me, Luis Sera. There are a few spoilers. This is going to be short, but if the reviews are good, I'll do a second chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What had I done? " Luis asked himself, " I'm just as responsible for this as any of them, I knew, but yet I contiued my research.......". Luis let out a long sigh as he looked through his binoculars at the village of people. They looked so normal, so peaceful, that is, before THEY came, using these poor people as their test subjects. Just thinking about the things he had done was hard to believe. How could he? Why? The questions would have torn his mind apart had he not remembered he had a mission. To get the samples as far away from Saddler and those THINGS as he could. Luis left his perch on top of the barn, he'd get the sample of the las plagas out of here, he thought to himself. " I'll have to get it to Leon, and that girl." Luis had known of a cure for what was happening to them, but he'd have to go back to the spot he left it, and by now, it would be crowded with las plagas, los ganados, all forms of hell.

He began to pick up his pace as he traveled along the paths his grandfather showed him as a child. " Ah, mi abuelo, he was a good man". Luis began to remenisce about his grandfather. The things they'd done together, showing him how to fish, teaching him the woods, he practically gave hiim a survival guide. The sound of screams and an axe flying past his head brought him out of his daydreaming. He quickly spun around with his Red9 in hand and shot all three ganados in the feet, it almost made him laugh until he saw more coming. Luis had been running for what seemed an eternity, until he came about an old shed, he decided this would be as good a place as any to hideout. The sun was beggining to set, it was peaceful, almost calming, but he was in a living hell, almost anything could be considered "calming".

Luis had dozed off for about 3 hours, when he awoke, the sun had already set, and the door had burst open. " Not quite the wake up call I wanted" He laughed to himself as he began to walk down the steps with a large board in hand. At glance it looked like Leon, but right now he saw flames outside the window, so there wasn't much time to be a good judge. He yelled to leon and tossed the board to him. As usual, Luis cut the business straight to the small talk. " Ah, I see the President equiped his daughter with...ballistics." And as usual, the pick-up lines didn't turn out so well, these uptight women. "Oh well", Luis said to himself as he whipped out his Red9 and made sure Ashley was upstairs, safe. He nodded to Leon, " Ok, it's game time".


	2. Chapter 2

okay, this chapter is going to be a little longer than the last, so I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to elaborate on how Luis got the parasite out of his body. Sorry if the charcters are OOC. R&R please, ideas are welcomed with open arms......and cupcakes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the endless horde of foes, Luis realized that there was still so much to do. " Leon, I....uh... forgot something, you guys go on " Luis said while abruptly leaving. He began to head toward the castle, thank God he knew the forests like the back of his hand, lord knew what kinds of traps awaited him. But, he couldn't shake the fact that he was putting Leon in danger. Even though he knew Leon would be strong enough to get through whatever they could through at him. The night was almost pitch-black, and those damn traps were so hard to see anyway, it didn't mix well. Luis waded through the thick brush until he had come upon the hiding spot of his Plagas sample. It was the stump of a tree that had fallen down just a few days before, it was practically in the middle of nowhere, perfect for a hiding place. " Good, now I just need to keep this thing away from Saddler......and that woman." As he took a seat upon the tree, the memories began to flood back to him.

flashback

Luis walked down the hallway , carrying a plagas sample in his labcoat. After realizing what the purpose of his research was, he decided to set things right. He had taken one of the plagas samples from the lab, and in it's stead, placed a small c-4 bomb. It would not be enough to destroy the lab entirely, but it would sure destroy all of the other plagas samples. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he pressed the detonator, as he heard the explosion yards away, he began to pick up his pace. Before he knew it, he was running to the boat in the island's harbor. Luis came to a stop as he felt a horrible pain in his chest, his vision became blurred, and he began to choke on his own blood. His vision became blurred and he fell to the ground, the last thing he saw before he passed out was a bright red dress.

Luis' eyes began to slowly open, he looked around the lab and realized he was very close to the harbor. As feelings of triumph came over him, he realized he couldn't move, and he felt another form of unspeakable pain. it lasted what seemed forever, and he nearly passed out again. Luis looked up and saw a strange woman untying him, she was wearing the very red dress he had seen before fainting. As he bagan to slowly sit up, he felt a gun pressed against his head. " What the- easy lady, easy! What do you want? " Luis gasped. The woman took off her sunglasses and put them on a table nearby, her gun still at his head. " I want those research papers, and the plagas sample you have. " She said with a faint smile. Luis couldn't allow the sample to be taken by her, but then again, he really didn't want to die right here. " The sample is in my coat, and the papers are history ". Luis allowed her to take the sample from his coat. She removed the gun from his head and kicked him in the face. " Thank you, now see, was that so hard? " Luis looked at her now that she wouldn't be blowing his brains out. " Well, looks like there are some female agents these days that come equipped with ballistics. " Luis thought to himself " Damn I need to remember that one ". As the woman began to leave, Luis yelled to her, " Hey, who are you"? She picked up her sunglasses and glanced back at him as he began to stand up, " Well, I guess you're probably going to die soon anyways, so I guess it couldn't hurt. " The woman put on her glasses and said very abruptly " Ada".

Luis took this oportunity to whip out his Red9 from his coat and shoot the sample out of her hand. He dove forward and caught it as it fell. Ada spun and put her gun to his head again, but Luis turned and kicked her legs out from under her. He dove over her and grabbed her gun, throwing it out of the window. Ada jumped up and kneed Luis in the face, taking his gun from him. He grabbed her arm as he fell, twisting it around her. The gun fell to the floor and they both jumped at it. " You know, this could be easily solved if you'd just go out with me ". Luis said as he grabbed the gun and aimed it at Ada. She realized what a good shot he was so she didn't move. " Well mi amore, it would appear the tables have turned." Luis said with a grin. Ada just gave him back a cocky smile. Her sunglasses began to beep, and a blinding light came upon Luis. He knew she would take this opportunity to take the sample, so he began to run blindingly, he crashed through a doorand ran as fast as he could, he felt himself tumble down a flight of stairs. He knew she would be coming after him, so he got up and kept running until he came upon a speedboat. " Finally, I'll be able to get out of here. As he jumped into the boat, he looked at the fuel tank, it was nearly empty. Luis screamed and slammed his fists on the dashboard. " Damn, there's only enough fuel to get me to..........dammit. " Luis realized he'd have to find a way to get out from that village. " Well, I guess that's just my luck.

end flashback

Luis heard the sound of a chainsaw starting up. " Damn, they found me! " . Luis began to run, until he could see the Cheif's hut. " Well, someone'd have be a damned fool to go in there." Luis said with a laugh. He looked and saw Leon going into the hut, but there was no time to warn them, he was still being pursued. Luis said to himself, " Don't die Leon".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know, this chapter was pretty bad, but my brain hates me today. All comments welcomed, flames and all.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, the second to last chapter to my Luis fic. sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. R&R please, and, as usual, flames are welcome :P. Enjoy. ( P.s. THIS ONE'S LONER! JOY! )

The rain had just stopped, the night was still pitch black, and Luis was still on the run. He had eventually found a room in the castle that wasn't full of people..'things' that wanted to rip his limbs off. As he took a seat, he began to think about what 'they' told him to do with the sample. More memories came flooding back to Luis, and he began to recall what they told him to do.

Luis was flying across the water, pushing the boat as fast as it could go. Suddenly, the boat began to slow down, until it eventually stopped at a nearby island. Luis slammed his fist on the dashboard in a rage, " DAMMIT! Now I'll never be able to get there...maybe Saddler has another one of his ' outposts ' here. I might be able to take some fuel from there ". Luis began to swim to the island, and as he neared it, he began to see an image of what appeared to be a small harbor on the far side of the island. It didn't take long for him to reach land, and he began to climb the side of the hill. When he reached the top, he noticed a small house past the trees, smoke was coming out of the chimney, there was fresh cut wood outside, and a small stream running by...he knew that those things were here too.

As Luis began to near the house, he drew his gun and slowly approached a window. He looked inside, frightened of what might be inside, nevertheless, he would still have to see if there was anything useful in this place. He slowly pushed open the window and stepped through, not forgetting to shut it. He remembered sneaking like this while he was still an officer. As he walked through the very dark house, he saw a small fire in the dining room...that could only mean one thing, someone was here. Luis winced in pain as he felt a blade of some sort cut him on the back, only to be followed by a loud shrill. He turned and saw the eyes of one of those ganados, an axe in hand, stained with his blood. Luis dodged out of the way as it went for another attack, he turned and took the shot, taking it's head clean off, the blood staininng the furniture behind him.

In the distance, Luis could hear someone coming, so he took cover behind a nearby curtain. " I know I saw him come in here, I'll find that bastard and pry that damn sample from his cold, dead fingers!" Screamed a voice which sounded American, followed by a woman's voice, " Calm down Krauser, we'll find him, I still owe him one ". Luis realized that it was that sam woman from before, Ada Wong. As he heard the door slma, he looked through a hole in the curtain, on;y to see a knife come flying towrds him, he burst through the window in back of him, only to have a gun put to his head. " 'Amore', eh? How about you hand over that sample, or I'm afraid this bullet will be flying through YOUR head soon ". Said the all too familiar voice. Luis looked up at Ada, who shot him a cocky smile. Luis turned to see a man with scars all over his face walking towards him. " You've been a hard one to catch you know that?" Followed by a boot to his face, Krauser let out a laugh and picked Luis up by his hair, holding his knife to Luis' throat. " Now about that sample ".

Luis said with a stutter, " Okay, I've got the sample right here. But you'll have to let me reach for it ". Kraser wasn't that stupid, he pulled his hair harder and put the knife closer to his throat. " Tell me, unless you really want to see your blood all over this blade ". Krauser was furious, so Luis merely said, " It's in my shirt pocket ". Ada walked over to the two and took the sample from Luis' shirt, followed by her heel to his face. " Is it really so necessary to KEEP KICKING ME! ", yelled Luis. Krauser tied Luis' arms behind his back with duct tape, and sheathed his blade. As Krauser picked him up, Ada told Luis that they needed him alive, that little stunt he pulled back at the labs killed all the scientists, leaving him the only one with knowledge of the plagas.

They took Luis to a helicopter that they had nearby, and Krauser threw Luis in. He got into the pilot's seat and Ada was left to guard Luis. As it took off, Luis looked over to Ada who was examining the vial. " Why are you doing this? If I'm going to be working for you, I may as well know what you're doing ". Asked Luis out of desperation...or boredom. She simply replied, " Or maybe you won't know yet ". Luis let out a sigh as he began to formulate a plan. He looked around the helicopter to see if there was anything he could use to escape, there was a small, jagged edge near the exit ramp, he cautiously nudged his way over to it and began to cut his bondages. Luckily, Ada was too busy admiring her sample to notice anything. Luis noticed a parachute lying next to him. He put the plan together in his head, he would pull a James Bond. Luis looked to Ada and asked her ," Don't you just hate it when something you least expect to happen happens? " She looked up at him and laughed. " You know, I really do, but right now, it looks like we've covered all the angles, you're tied up, I have the sample, and Krauser has your gun ". Krauser turned around and looked at Ada with an insanely angered and confused face , " He had a gun" ? Ada's eyes widened with shock as she heard the bullet fly through the air and hit the sample out of her hand.

Luis ran towards the sample as it fell out of the helicopter, parachute on his back. Ada pulled out her gun, but too late, Luis had made it out of the copter, and she saw him grin at them both. She was angered to the point of insanity, she had to get that sample. Ada turned to her right and grabbed the other parachute, putting it on as she jumped out after him. She began to shoot at him, but the wind was hitting against her eyes, imparing her aim. Luis saw bullets fly past him and in all directions. He pulled out his parachute and she pulled her's. Luis turned and shot a hole through her chute, the bullet cutting through the night sky. Ada's returned fire, but Luis had almost already reached the ground, making it futile. Ada felt herself begin to fall faster and faster as she looked in horror at the holes in her parachute, looking down at a gargantuan tree, she realized she would probably break her neck if she didn't land right, so she ditched the backpack and aimed for the water, she winced in pain as she felt something in her leg and wrist snap when she hit the shallow end of the water.

Luis watched Ada struggle to land, himself at a moral dilema, should he help her, or get away? Luis knew she would die if her injuries weren't helped. He took a deep breath and ran to Ada, taking her gun from her. She was unconscious, and bleeding profusely from cuts on her legs and back. He took her over to a nearby tree as he looke dup into the air to see Krauser going in for a landing somewhere on the opposite side of the island. Luis tore apart pecies of his parachute and used them as bandages. He formed a makeshift-cast by tying the peices thicker around her leg and wrist. His first-aid training in the police force was really paying off.

Ada awoke several hours later to a campfire, she looked to see her wounds were bandaged, and she could barely move. Luis turned to her, " You shouldn't move, it won't really benefit you. " He said in a tired voice. Ada was angry, angry that he was right in front of her, and she couldn't do anything. She gave up and decided to rest here a while. Luis began to walk off, " You just sprained a few things, you'll be fine ". Ada looked at Luis, " Why did you help me? " she asked angrily. As he walked off, he dropped her gun on a tree trunk and said, " I'm not heartless ".

Luis looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh, " Why the hell did I let her live "? Luis regretted it now, since she was still pursuing him. But then again, he had a heart. He grabbed his gun and began to run again, the screams of ganados ringing through the night.

So? How was it? R&R please. And if you have any ideas, those are welcomed to...along with any, ahem, flames you may have. Adios


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, the final chapter ( unless you people want more from me, and why would you? ) of my Luis fic, this is it, his demise. R&R please!

The moonlight hit the castle, making seem so peaceful. For being such a maniac, Salazar did have a very nice establishment. Luis had no time to see the beauty of the moon, he had to get the sample to Leon. Luis dashed across the open walkway, arrows flying past his head, he was already running out of ammo, and the 'things' still hadn't ceased. He stopped every now and then to make a stand to weaken their numbers, but it was almost hopeless. " Dios Mio, they just don't stop! " Luis yelled as he shot another one in thehead. He was used to killing these things, but the monks were no ganados, they didn't DIE. For every head that burst, it seemed a more dangerous creature took its place.

After the endless running, the endless killing, Luis finally found a safe place, a small storeroom inside the castle. He remained silent and still as he heard them run past the door. He breathed a sigh of releif, knowing they wouldn't be back for a while. Luis remembered something of fear though, being hunted in the forest like an animal-

(flashback)

Luis had left Ada, whom he knew would heal soon enough, but that act of kindness would do little to cease their pursuit of him. They were heartless. It was twilight, the sun beggining to set over the water, the soothing sound of the ocean only adding to the serenity. Luis almost forgot about all of his troubles. " It truly is a thing of beauty, even though I never had time to enjoy it ". Luis thought to himself, he knew that Krauser would still be following him, so he began to pick up the pace, his gun in his hand. He walked all over the island until he looked he could see a small boathouse in the distace, he ran to it, but he ensed that something wasn't right. It was almost too late that he felt the heat of the laser-sight on him, he barely managed to escape the arrow. Krauser's laugh could be heard in the distance.

Luis ran to the boathouse, and looked in glee at the boat, a full tank and all. Luis was in a state of bliss until he saw that there was no key, in the passenger seat was note from Krauser. the note read: " I'll bet you're looking for the key right? If you must know, I'm the one who has it. Don't worry about finding me, I'm already looking for you ". Luis knew that he would have to get that key from him. He knew of how good a killer Krauser was, he had seen him training in one of Krauser's facilities, his skills almost unmatched, his spedd unimaginable, he was a tactical genious. Luis found a kevlar vest and put it on as he left the cabin.

Almost as soon as he left the house he was being shot at, thank God for kevlar. Luis felt a bullet hit his chest as he dove back in the door. " Damn! For being prtective, you think this wouldn't hurt like hell! " Cursed Luis as he took it off, knowing it would only slow him down. He waited until the fire ceased, and the dashed out of the door and into the woods, he knew it would make him a less easy target. Krauser watched him as he ran into the thick brush and let out a laugh as he began to follow.

It was midnight, well at least according to Luis' watch, and Krauser was relentless, he had layed complex traps out in the woods, it was a living Hell. Luis needed that key. After an hour of planning, Luis decided that he would have to make a trade, at least losing the sample wasn't as bad as being dead. Luis stepped out of his foxhole and yelled out to Krauser, " Krauser, if you give me the key, I'll give you your sample, saave "? Almost imediately Krauser jumped out, and sheathed his knife, " That might be arrangeable ". Krauser took off his hat and pulled the key out of it. Luis followed suit by taking out the sample and holding it up. They had made the exchange, but Krauser, with a smile, pulled out his knife and drove it into Luis' side. " You didn't seriously think I'd let you live did you? " Asked Krauser with a smile, Luis smiled back as he pulled his gun to Krauser's head in a flash. " Actually, I didn't, that's why I put a few peices of bark on the inside of my vest. Doesn't life suck? " Luis said with a smirk as he pulled the trigger, the bullet passing through Krauser's head.

Luis took the sample from Krasuer's body and ran to the boat. He dashed in and plugged the key into the boat. The boat started up and he rode into the night for the island.

(end flashback)

Luis got back up and dashed out the door and down the hall. He had come upon Leon and Ashley, ready to give them the sample. " Leon I... ' Luis paused as he searched himself for the sample, " Oh SHIT! I must have dropped it when I was running away from them. I have to go back and get it ". Luis toook off to the room he was just in, the sample lying there, he couldn't help but feel like he was being followed, but there was no time to look, he had to get the sample to Leon, and the medicine.

Luis ran down the hall and saw Leon enter a room, he chased after him as fast as he could. He burst in smiling to Leon, he was happy that he'd finally made amends for himself, he would get out, start anew, and maybe find a way to help the world. " Leon, I've got it-" Luis said, but his happiness was cut short, his LIFE at that. He felt a sharp poke in his back, and the eventually the most horrible pain in his entire life. The blood trickled down his body, he had no idea what to do next, he was dead, for all he knew. He tried his hardest to hold on to the sample, but to no avail, it still fell. He then felt himself fall to the ground, it was all but ejoyable to look up at Saddler, smiling that wicked smile of his, and Leon scream in vain. Leon ran to him, Luis knew he was a goner, Leon did too, but he didn't want to lose his freind.

He had very little time to say anything to Leon, but he handed him the medicine and said what he could about his past. " Leon...I...was a researcher. He found what I was up to ". And with that, Luis felt himself slip away, his very life flashing before hs eyes. As the last breathe left his body, Luis wondered one thing, " I wonder if women have ballistics in heaven "?

Well, thats all folks, I hope this ties up any loose ends, but if you really DO want anything added to this, just give me some ideas, or anything. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, R&R please!


End file.
